Saturday Night Fever
by BrittanaShippER95
Summary: Santana had to stay at school for her daily meeting with Coach Sue after Cheerios practice but Brittany had to leave. Now Santana wants to give Brittany a lesson for leaving without letting her know.


**Hey everyone! So this is my first story, please forgive me if it's not a good one. Set at the events coming up on 3x16.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN I DID I WOULD HAVE 30 MINUTES OF BRITTANA AND 10 MINUTES OF FABERRY AWESOMNESS.**

* * *

Santana Lopez had just finished her daily meeting with Coach Sue after Cheerios practice and was heading back to her house. Brittany had already left because she had to take care of Lord Tubbington's meal. However, she forgot to tell Santana that she was leaving. When Santana finally parked her car in the garage she took her phone out and started texting her girlfriend. After Quinn's accident all of the glee kids had pledged not to text and drive at the same time.

Santana: Brittany? Where are you?

Brittany: Sanny?

Santana: OMG I thought someone kidnapped you! Where did you go?

Brittany: No, I just had to run home early because Lord Tubbington is on a new diet for his ecstasy addiction and I had to make sure he didn't slip off the wagon.

Brittany: Sanny you seemed kind of off today. What's on your mind?

Santana: Mr. Schue and his disco ugh... I bet he wants us to sing those crappy songs just so that he can show off his moves which are none btw. Oh and did I mention that DISCO SUCKS?

Brittany: But I got to dance and I like dancing Sanny.

Santana: That was the only good part of it babe ;) I liked watching you shake those hips…Blaine and Chang had nothing on you.

Brittany: No, I'm definitely the best dancer ever. Right?

Santana: Yeah babe...;) And you'll prove it once again when we do Disco Inferno with Mercedes.

Brittany: Best part of that number is that we're dancing together. I love dancing with you.

Santana: Mm…only dancing? ;)

Brittany: No, I like taking clothes off of you too :)

Brittany: And kissing you and touching you.

Santana: I like when we get our cuddle on.

Santana: But don't tell hobbit that like you did the other day. I swear I was gonna punch her in the face if you hadn't grabbed me by the wrist to stop me. Who does she think she is? No one makes fun of us.

Brittany: I won't tell her anymore Sanny. I'm sorry about that, I just like talking about you.

Santana: Do you talk about me a lot? ;)

Brittany: All the time Sanny, you're always on my head…like my hair.

Santana: I'm glad to know that Britt Britt...and I have you all the time on my mind too.

Brittany: That's really sweet of you *kisses your cheeck*

Santana: Awe…3 So what are you doing tonight sweetie?

Brittany: I was going to play hide and seek with Lord Tubbington, but I can definitely reschedule if you want to come over.

Santana: I was thinking maybe you could come over. Mama and Papi are on that conference so I have the house to myself.

Brittany: Oh, I would love to San, then we would be all by ourselves.

Santana: Yeah babe…do you want to watch a movie too?

Brittany: Can we cuddle during the movie? Because then I definitely want to watch a movie.

Santana: Sure! You know I love it when we get our cuddle on on the couch ;)

Santana: Which movie do you want to see Brit?

Brittany: My Little Pony, because they have rainbows in it.

Santana: Of course you'd want that :D and unicorns right hun?

Brittany: Unicorns too, yes you remembered! I love you.

Santana: Love you too 3

Santana: I'm also going to cook something special for you babe…how's pasta with meatballs? ;)

Brittany: Sounds really good Sanny, I like rolling meatballs with my nose around the plate.

Santana: I know you do, sweetheart :)

Santana: So how long will it take for you to come over? I miss you..:)

Brittany: I can be there in like an hour. Is that okay?

Santana: The sooner the better :D

Santana: So I'm gonna go make us dinner...text me when you're about to leave your house okay babe?

Brittany: Okay, love you.

Santana: Love you too... :) Bye Brit, can't wait to see you Xx

Brittany: Can't wait to see you too. Bye baby :*

* * *

_40 minutes later_

Brittany: I'm leaving the house Sanny, mom's bringing me so I won't get lost.

_6 minutes later_

*knocks on door*

Brittany: Sanny it's me. Open up babe!

Santana opens the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey babe! So glad you came here with your mom. Hey Mrs. P! Come on in Britt Britt :)"

"My mom isn't staying silly. Bye Mom."

"You girls have fun!" says Mrs. Pierce while driving away.

Brittany gets inside and hugs Santana tightly.

"I missed you so much" She squeezes Brittany's waist while kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Baby I missed you too." Brittany kisses her back and lets her hands travel to Santana's bud.

"Oh Brit I missed this too" says Santana and a low moan slips from her mouth.

"Wanna skip the movie part and go to my room?" she says winking at her favorite blonde.

"Sure Sanny". She grabs Santana by the hand and leads the way, turning back to face her only when they reach the door of her room and she can't stop the grin creeping on her face.

Santana can't help but grin back at her and she slowly leans into her, placing a hungry kiss on her lips while biting her bottom lip. She slips her tongue in between her lips begging for entrance which Brittany easily grants.

Brittany slowly opens the door and sweeps Santana off her feet and takes her to her bed where she straddles her hips and starts peppering her with soft kisses.

"You're making me feel all funny inside San. I like it."

"Mm…I love you so much.", answers Santana and stands on her elbows placing a chaste kiss on Brittany's lips.

"I love you very much too baby" Brittany starts kissing Santana down her neck with her fingers intertwined with Santana's over her head.

Santana places open mouth kisses along Brittany's neck and on her pulse point sending shivers throughout her girlfriends' back.

Brittany moans into the kisses and struggles with taking Santana's shirt off but after two unsuccessful tries, she unbuttons her checkered shirt.

Santana then takes Brittany's shirt off as well (with more expertise than Brittany), switches positions with her and kisses the valley between Brittany's breasts.

"You feel so good against me San." Says Brittany who has started bucking her hips against Santana begging for some friction.

"Baby, I need you inside me" she says with a trembling voice.

Santana lets her hands travel lower, takes off Brittany's skirt and panties and starts massaging her clit.

"Wow, baby you're soaking wet" gasps Santana when she comes across a pool of wetness at Brittany's folds.

"Mm…only for you baby." Says Brittany with a smirk.

Santana then moves her hand lower and inserts 2 fingers in Brittany. Immediately her walls start clenching around her fingers and Santana starts pumping them in and out in a steady pace.

"Yeah babe right there. Faster" begs Brittany while moaning at Santana's ear.

Santana moves her fingers faster, while at the same time she grabs Brittany's left nipple with her teeth and starts sucking it like there's no tomorrow.

Brittany pants under her and starts screaming, her orgasm only seconds away. "Oh baby yeah! Keep going! I'm almost there. I'm coming."

Santana bends down lower and circles with her tongue Brittany's clit, licking all of her girlfriend's juices not spearing any. She has her fingers buried knuckle deep in Brittany's pussy and at the same time she's tracing circles with her tongue on her clit. Just when Brittany is about to reach her orgasm and she starts mumbling incoherent words, her voice trembling and her hands holding the sheets tight, Santana pulls her fingers out and jumps off the bed.

"What the..? San baby why did you stop?" says Brittany, pouting.

"That's for not letting me know where you were after Cheerios practice." Says Santana with a devilish smile, before closing the door to her bathroom.

Brittany is left alone in the room with her mouth wide open in shock of what had just happened.

**A/N So that's it guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought. Review, favorite and follow me if you would like to read more from me. I love feedback. Also check out my tumblr if you'd like. It's brittanaislovedealwithit[.]tumblr[.]com Bye xx**


End file.
